If I Fell
by pinkglitter29
Summary: A different beginning to the season.
1. Chapter 1

As Blaine played the piano, Sam lay there staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about his life. He had had his heart broken so many times…Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and now Tina. Granted, he and Tina were only supposed to go to the prom as friends and he didn't want a relationship with her, but it still hurt to be rejected by her.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Sam pondered out loud.

Blaine stopped playing and looked at Sam with concern. He knew that Tina's rejection was upsetting him, but he didn't realize how much until now.

"Sam, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Blaine replied adamantly.

"You're my best friend. I think you have to say that, but there must be something wrong with me. No one wants me." Sam spoke sadly.

"Is this about Tina? Because you know she's just being crazy right now. Well, actually, she's kinda been crazy all year, but she just wants to be prom queen. She's not thinking clearly." Blaine explained.

"It's not just Tina. It's Brittany, and Quinn, and Santana, and Mercedes." Sam told him.

"They didn't leave you because there was anything wrong with you. Brittany went to MIT, plus she's in love with Santana. Quinn thought she was gonna get Finn back. Santana was in love with Brittany. And Mercedes, well first you left and then she left. The timing was just bad for you two." Blaine responded.

"But if I had been different…If I had been better…"Sam started to say.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed grabbing Sam's hand where it rested on his knee. "You don't need to be different or better. You're the best already. Sam, you are amazing. You're kind, and talented, and attractive. It's their loss. They missed out on something amazing. You'll find someone who appreciates your awesomeness, Sam, I promise."

"Thanks, dude." Sam replied with a smile as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Anytime, Sam" Blaine whispered as he returned the embrace.

"Wanna go to prom with me?" Sam asked when they broke the hug.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Well, neither of us has a date now. I know that you've been getting over Kurt since Spring Break and the non-proposal, so you haven't asked anyone. We're friends. We should go together." Sam enlightened with a bright smile.

"Oh…um…yeah, I'd like that." Blaine stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

"My mom wants to take pictures. I tried to tell her that we are only going as friends. It's not a date, but she's insisting." Blaine rushed to explain when he opened the door for Sam on prom night.

"That's cool. My family probably would like to see some pictures too." Sam replied with an easy smile.

"Okay." Blaine spoke in relief. He was very nervous about this non-date with Sam because to him it felt like a real date.

Blaine knew Sam thought he was still getting over his final break-up with Kurt. Truthfully, the end of that relationship wasn't as hard on him as he had expected. They had been drifting apart for a long time. They had both held on far longer than they should have. Blaine's crush on Sam had helped ease the ache of the break-up. Blaine knew that Sam knew about the crush, but he wasn't sure if Sam really understood. He did his best to hide it as much as possible because above all Sam was his best friend.

"Sam, you look very handsome." Mrs. Anderson declared when the boys entered the living room.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sam responded politely.

"Blaine thinks I'm being silly, but I'd like a few pictures. It's my baby's senior prom after all." Mrs. Anderson stated getting a little teary eyed.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Anderson. I'm sure my mom would love some pictures too." Sam spoke with a bright smile.

"I could send her copies if you'd like." Mrs. Anderson suggested.

"That would be great. Thanks." Sam said enthusiastically.

Mrs. Anderson smiled at Sam. Blaine watched the two of them. Sometimes, he was amazed by Sam and his ability to put anyone at ease. He knew that his mother, though not always around, was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that her little boy was all grown up and would be leaving home soon.

Blaine and Sam posed for more pictures than was actually necessary before they finally said goodbye to Blaine's mom. Blaine drove them to the school. He was glad for the distraction of driving because he was suddenly very nervous. He didn't know what to say to Sam. For his part, Sam seemed pretty calm. He was quietly singing along to the radio and tapping the beat of the song on his leg with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Sam inquired when they pulled into the parking lot of the school.

Blaine turned off the ignition and just sat there staring straight ahead.

"Seriously, dude, is something wrong?" Sam asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" Blaine asked breaking himself from his trance and looking at Sam.

"You've been acting weird since I got to your house. You were all nervous about your Mom wanting to take pictures and you didn't say anything on the way here. You didn't even sing along to the radio with me." Sam stated.

"I just…It's nothing." Blaine muttered.

"Obviously, it's not nothing. Just tell me." Sam commanded softly.

"It's really nothing. Let's just go inside and have fun." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sam inquired.

"Positive. It's our senior prom. Let's go find our friends and have a good time." Blaine responded as he got out the car.

Sam sighed and followed Blaine. He knew that something was bothering Blaine. He didn't know if it was Kurt or something else, but he wished that Blaine would talk to him about whatever it was.

Inside, they found their friends. Blaine spent most of the rest of the night avoiding Sam. He danced with the girls several times. He made about a hundred trips to the punch bowl. He did just about everything possible to avoid being alone with Sam.

After the prom Queen Slushie incident, Sam pulled Blaine to the side when they returned to the dance.

"You're a terrible date." Sam declared with a hint of anger.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"You are the World's Worst Date. You've been doing everything in your power not to be alone with me all night. You've been acting really weird. What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"This isn't a date." Blaine stated.

"Only because I saw the look in your eye when I asked you, so I said that we were just going as friends. I wanted to ask you to be my date." Sam explained.

"But you're not gay…I mean I know you're not into labels, but you've never mentioned liking guys before." Blaine told him.

"I never have before." Sam enlightened. "It's just you."

"Oh." Blaine whispered.

"I guess I've felt like this about you for awhile now. I just didn't realize it until we talked the other day. You told me that I'd find someone who appreciates my awesomeness and I realized that I already had. And I think you're pretty awesome too." Sam rambled.

"Sam." Blaine breathed looking directly into his eyes.

Sam stared back into Blaine's eyes. He took a step closer. They were so close.

**{If I Fell by The Beatles}**

**Sam:**_** If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand. 'Cause I've been in love before and found that love was more than just holding hands. **_

Sam took Blaine's hand in his. They smiled at each other and began to sway to the music.

**Sam**_**: If I give my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start that you would love me more than her. If I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide. If I love you too, oh please, don't hurt my pride like her. 'Cause I couldn't stand the pain and I would be sad if our new love was in vain. So I hope you see that I would love to love you. And that she will cry when she learns that we are two. 'Cause I couldn't stand the pain and I would be sad if our new love was in vain.**_

**Blaine: **_** So I hope you see that I would love to love you. And that she will cry when she learns we are two.**_

**Sam and Blaine**_**: If I fell in love with you…**_

Slowly, Blaine and Sam closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. It was better than either of them could have imagined. Blaine sighed and Sam deepened the kiss. After a few moments, they broke away from each other.

"Sam, that was…" Blaine spoke still trying to catch his breath.

"Incredible." Sam finished for him before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Are we really doing this? I mean, we are in the middle of the school gym. Everyone is here. What are people going to think?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't care what they think. As long as I have you, I don't care what anyone thinks." Sam replied as he pulled Blaine closer to him.

Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head on Sam's chest. The couple danced for several more songs before anyone even noticed them.

"Blam lives." Kitty spoke quietly as she stood beside the boys.

"What did you say, Kitty?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. You guys are cute together. That's all." Kitty told them before Artie pulled her down onto his lap.

"Thanks." Blaine and Sam said at the same time.

Kitty rolled her eyes as Artie wheeled them onto the dance floor. Sam and Blaine looked at each other and shared another soft kiss.


End file.
